the great mario adventurrrr!
by noober
Summary: Mario meets me, the coolest person ti the world!
1. Chapter 1

The great Mario adventurrrrrr!

Hi! This is my first fanfic ever. So don't be to harsh on me ok!

Hi! It is me agan, do you think the fanfic has started cuz it hasent !!!!!!!!!!!!!! hahahahahhahhah im just wanted to remind you that I don't own the show I am writing about I wish I did cuz I woud make Peach be my girl friend. Lolololoolollolololol1 eney ways on to the story That you clicked on with your mouse thing.

--------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -- -- - ---------------------------------------

Once upon a time Mario was walkin in Mushroom kingdom and saw Luigi and Peach standing with a noter person that he did not know.

Who is this, said Mario, and Peach said "O, this is Neo! He is Awsome! I want to go out with him!"  
Both Mario and Luigi were sad because they were not as cool as Neo, and they wated to go out with Peach.

"What does he do to become so cool?" cool.

"He just is! We need to kill our goombas!" Said Peach

"Why? Said Luigi.

"You are an idiot, luigi isn't it obvious. The goombas is always evill, and always brings about trobul so we need to kill hin now because the no bad thing will happen. Said Mario

"That won't be nessecary, I already killed the new goombas!"  
"Oh, you are so cool, Neo, how are you able to thinlk ahead like that?"  
"I just am!"  
"AWESOME!"  
Suddenly Toad came in and thrw a hamburger at Neeo and said EAT IT YOU FAT UGLY PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Srrry, my little brother rote that, not me. I realy really hate evry part of what he has become scence the hospital operation.)

Then Bowzer came and start trying to attack Mario but Neo Jumped up at him and punched him in the face, and the Bowzer fell down and died.

And then Mario said, Wow Neo, you are so cool. I wish that I had thought of that you are so smart.

And Neo said. I know.

And they laughed.

And in the end, Peach went out with Neo, and Mario became president of the united states. And everyone lived happily ever after, except foir Luigi, because his head exploded. Nobody really cared, though, And everyone thought it was funny and lived happily ever after!

THE ENDDDDD!! Lol!!!!!!!!!


	2. GtSoccerChick15

Once upon a time, Mario was walking in Mushroom Kingdom when he saw

Luigi and

Peach standing with another person that he did not know. He had never

seen

this weird guy ever.

Mario walked straight up to Peach, and asked, "Who is this?" Peach

turned to

him, frowned, and replied.

"Oh, it's you. This is Neo, he's so awesome. I think I want to go out

with

him!" She exclaimed. Mario and Luigi looked down in shame. They were

sad

because they weren't as cool as this stranger, Neo. And he was the new

kid,

and Peach wanted him, and they wanted Peach.

Neo had blonde hair that was short, right above his ear. He had blue

eyes

that made him stunning, and his face structure was loved by all.

Everyone in

the Kingdom wanted to look like him, because well, everyone wanted to

go out

with Peach! He was wearing a dark blue sweater that was similar to

Mario's

outfit, and no hat. He certainly did look cool!

Luigi and Mario looked at Peach skeptically. "What does he do that

makes him

so cool, Peach?" They said at the same time. They looked at each other,

wondering why they were thinking the same thoughts and were about to

fight

because they both liked Peach, when she interrupted.

"He just is! Anyways, we need to kill our Goombas!" She said.

"Why?" Asked Luigi confused.

Peach sighed. Mario spoke up for her, thinking she will love him if she

does.

"You are an idiot, Luigi. The Goombas are always evil, and always

bring

trouble, so we need to kill them now! We don't want any bad things to

happen!"

He said.

"That won't be necessary, I already killed the new Goombas!" Everybody

turned

to the source of the noise and saw Neo. Mario and Luigi sneered at him,

glaring with hatred. Of course he did it, why didn't they know that!

"Oh, you are so cool, Neo, how are you able to think ahead like that?"

Asked

Peach, her heart beating by looking at him, her eyes full of love.

"I'm just cool like that Peach.." He said, not paying much attention

but

sneaking glances at her

She took a deep breath, and screamed, "AWESOME!"

Suddenly, Toad came into the picture, running right to Neo, and threw a

hamburger at Neo for no apparent reason, and said, "Eat it you fat,

ugly

person!" He ran away right after, laughing. (A/N: I am just that

retarded to

add that in--Noober)

Then Bowser came and started trying to attack Mario but Neo jumped up

at him

and punched him in the face. Bowser fell down with the impact and died.

Mario stared at Neo, and sighed. "Wow, Neo, you really are so cool...I

wish I

had thought about punching him.. You're smart." Neo smiled at him, and

said

simply,

"I know..."

And they laughed.

In the end, Peach went out with Neo, and Mario became the ruler of the

Mushroom Kingdom. And everyone lived happily ever after, excluding

Luigi who

sadly died. His head had exploded when...well, you don't want to know

that.

But no one really cared except for Toad who keeps crying to this day.

The end...

""You see this is written much better... retard. No one cares if

you're 9,

you shouldn't even be on here, it's for 13 years and up.""-


End file.
